popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Media
Comics *''Thimble Theatre'' aka Popeye (1919 – present, created by E. C. Segar for King Features Syndicate) *''Fleischer's Animated News'' (1934 – 1937, for use of Fleischer Studios personnel only) *''Popeye'' comic book series (1948 – 1984, 171 issues, Dell/Gold Key/King Features/Charlton) *''Popeye Special'' (1987 – 1988, 2 specials, Ocean Comics) *''The Wedding of Popeye and Olive'' (1999 special, Ocean Comics) *IDW Publishing comics (2012 – present) Books *''Popeye: The First Fifty Years'' by Bud Sagendorf (1979) Filmography Theatrical cartoons 234 Popeye the Sailor cartoons were produced for theatrical release by Paramount Pictures between 1933 and 1957. *List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Fleischer Studios) *List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Famous Studios) Television cartoons *''Popeye the Sailor'' (1960 – 1962; produced by Jack Kinney Productions, Rembrandt Films, Larry Harmon Pictures, TV Ads, and Paramount Cartoon Studios for King Features Syndicate) *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978 – 1981, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Popeye and Olive Show'' (1981 – 1983, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Popeye and Son'' (1987 – 1988, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Popeye Show'' (2001 – 2003, Cartoon Network re-release of theatrical shorts) Television specials and feature-length films *''Popeye Meets the Man Who Hated Laughter'' (1972) *''Si Popeye, atbp'' (1973 live-action Filipino film) *''The Popeye Valentine's Day Special: Sweethearts at Sea'' (1979, produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Popeye'' (1980 live-action film, produced by Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures, directed by Robert Altman) *''Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy'' (2004 telefilm, produced by Mainframe Entertainment for Lions Gate Entertainment and King Features) *''Popeye'' (2014 animated film, directed by Genndy Tartakovsky) Radio *''Popeye the Sailor'' (1935 – 1938, NBC Red Network/WABC/CBS) Music albums *''Popeye: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (1980) *''Saturday Morning Cartoons' Greatest Hits'' (1995) *''Toon Tunes: 50 Favorite Classic Cartoon Songs'' (1997) Toys and games Toys * Matchbox Popeye die-cast cars * Popeye action figures * Wacky Wobblers Video games *''Donkey Kong'' (1981, Nintendo, for the arcade) *''Popeye (Game & Watch)'' (1981 – 1983, Nintendo) *''Popeye (arcade game)'' (1982, Nintendo) *''Popeye no Eigo Asobi'' (1983, Nintendo, for Nintendo Entertainment System) *''Mr. Wimpy: The Hamburger Game'' (1984, Ocean Software, for ZX Spectrum, Oric and Commodore 64) *''Popeye (computer game)'' (1985, dK'Tronics, for ZX Spectrum) *''Popeye (Game Boy)'' (1990, Sigma Enterprises) *''Popeye 2 (computer game)'' (1990, Alternative Software, for Amiga, Atari ST, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum and PC) *''Popeye 2 (Game Boy)'' (1991, Sigma Enterprises) *''Popeye 3: WrestleCrazy'' (1992, Alternative Software, for ZX Spectrum, Amiga, Commodore 64 and Amstrad CPC) *''Popeye: Beach Volley Ball'' (1994, Technos Japan, for Game Gear) *''Popeye: Ijiwaru Majo Seahag no Maki'' (1994, Technos Japan, for Super Nintendo) *''Popeye II: Travels in Persia'' (1995, JY Company, for Nintendo Entertainment System) *''I Create My Own Comic Book! Popeye'' (1997, Lascaux, for PC and Mac) *''Slots from Bally Gaming'' (2002, Masque Publishing, for PC) *''Popeye: Rush for Spinach'' (2005, Namco, for Game Boy Advance) *''The Darkness'' (2007, 2K Games, for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360) *''iPopeye'' (2010, overdamped, for iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad) Pinball *''Popeye Saves the Earth'' (1994, Bally/Midway) Other * Popeye playing cards Attractions *Popeye Village in Malta *Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges and Me Ship, the Olive at Universal's Islands of Adventure Category:Popeye's Episodes